1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a shock absorbing structure. More particularly, the present invention relates to a shock absorber having a plurality of upstanding, hollow support members made of flexible plastic material. Specifically, the invention relates to a shock absorbing structure that assists in allowing air flow around the structure.
2. Background Information
Helmets and other protective equipment typically use foam for impact absorption, specifically, expanded polystyrene (EPS), polyethylene (EPP) or thermoplastic blown foam. These foams do not allow heat to dissipate from the head or body. Heat stress has become a major detriment to exercise performance in athletes, industrial workers and military personnel, often leading to severe heat stroke causing death. Some work has been done with plastic structures for impact absorption with limited success because of increased weight, increased thickness or high manufacturing costs.
The prior art discloses various structures used to absorb impacts. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,029,962 discloses an impact absorber that has pairs of semi-hemispherical indentations used as the impact absorber. U.S. Pat. No. 4,586,200 discloses a protective helmet that has inflatable air pockets, while U.S. Pat. No. 6,536,052 shows various shapes for an impact-absorbing layer that is made of textile.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,724,549 discloses a structure with air cells and passages between the air cells to allow air to flow between the liner and the head of the wearer. This patent contemplates having air flow within the protective layer.
There, therefore, remains a need to provide a shock absorbing structure that is lighter in weight than shock absorbing foam and that allows for air circulation within the structure for cooling purposes.